riordanfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Fina-02/Carter znowu?
Dla was wszystkich - czytelników. Annabeth Razem z Percym chodziliśmy po sklepach. Może wam się to wydawać dziwne, ale musieliśmy to zrobić Jakiś miesiąc temu poinformowano nas (a raczej Percego) o balu maturalnym. Niestety akurat tego dnia byłam chora i nie mogłam iść na uczelnię. Oczywiście Percy o wszystkim zapomniał i powiedział mi o tym dopiero dzień przed balem. Tak jakoś o siódmej wstałam, ogarnęłam się i spróbowałam obudzić mojego glonomóżczka: -Wstawaj – powiedziałam rzucając w Percego poduszką. Rzecz jasna nie miał zamiaru obudzić się tak po prostu. Nie mogłam go oblać wodą, bo na syna Posejdona to nie działa. Postanowiłam zrobić coś innego.wzięłam poduszkę do ręki i zaczęłam lać go nią w głowę. -Ała. Ann co ty robisz?-spytał Percy wciąż zaspany -No nie wiem. Może próbuje cię obudzić.-odparłam -A jaki dziś dzień -Percy. Jest wpół do dziewiątej rano i niedziela. -Więc jutro jest bal -Jaki bal?- spytałam kładąc się obok -Bal maturalny -Co!- krzyknęłam zrzucając przy okazji Percego na podłogę -Ann co ty robisz?-spytał mój chłopak lecz ja już go nie słuchałam. Musiałam zaplanować cały dzień. Trzeba było kupić sukienkę i coś jeszcze dla Percego. Byłam zła że powiedział mi o tym dopiero wtedy. Jednak nawet jak bym o tym wiedziała kupilibyśmy wszystko ostatniego dnia. w końcu jesteśmy herosami z ADHD.Wszystko zostawiamy na ostatnią chwilę. -Annabeth!-wyrwał mnie z zamyślenia Percy -Musisz krzyczeć?- spytałam patrząc na niego tym wzrokiem -Przepraszam-powiedział, a na jego twarzy zagościł ten jego szelmowski uśmiech -Nabijasz się ze mnie-stwierdziłam z wyrzutem w głosie. -Wcale nie-zaprzeczył obejmując mnie-nad czym się zastanawiałaś mądralińska? -Nie mam co włożyć na bal-powiedziałam zostawiając Percego z otwartymi ze zdziwienia ustami Jednak żadne z nas nie wiedziało co jeszcze spotka nas tego dnia Percy zabrał mnie do największej galerii w mieście. Normalna dziewczyna chodziłaby po sklepach przez kilka godzin ale ja miałam dosyć po godzinie. Na szęście zdążyliśmy kupić co trzeba. Nie rozumiem o co chodziło, ale kiedy szliśmy w stronę restauracji Percy powiedział żebym poszła zająć nam miejsca a on niedługo dojdzie. Nie pytałam o co chodzi bo ufam mu jak nikomu innemu. W restauracji ktoś mnie obserwował. Przy sąsiednim stoliku siedziała dziewczyna. Miała pewnie szesnaście siedemnaście lat. Mogłam założyć się że pochodziła z Egiptu. Miała skórę ciemniejszą ode mnie. Jej włosy Były bardzo ciemne, związane w wysoki praktyczny kucyk. Ubrana była w proste ciuchy z jakiegoś dziwnego materiału. Na szyi miała amulety podobne do tych które można kupić w Egipcie. Symbole życia, szczęścia, porządku...Byłam pewna że to ona się we mnie wpatruje. Jednak ja też nie mogłam przestać na nią patrzeć. Dopiero myśl o Percym odciągnęła od niej moją uwagę. Minęła chyba godzina a on jeszcze nie wracał. Od czasu gdy Hera zabrała mi go na miesiące wolę nie tracić swojego chłopaka z oczu. Wstałam z postanowieniem odnalezienia mojego glonomóżczka. I w tym momencie rozległ się huk. Przez sufit do galerii wpadło coś. Ni to wąż ni to ssak. Rozejrzałam się. Śmiertelnicy uciekali. Nikt nie zauważyłby dziewczyny ze sztyletem walczącej z gigantycznym wężem. Jak to teraz mówię brzmi dosyć dziwnie. Śęgnęłam do plecaka po mój sztylet.Jednak tamta dziewczyna była szybsza. Teraz w ręku trzymała laskę. Egipcjanka powiedziała coś w jakimś dziwnym języka nad nią rozbłysły hieroglify. Jej laska zamieniła się w coś większego. Był to lew. Rzucił się na węża. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o mojej broni. Poprawiłam chwyt i rzuciłam się w wir walki. Walka. Tylko to się teraz liczyło. Jednak wszystkie moje uderzenia po prostu odbijały się od skóry stwora. Może ma słaby punkt myślałam rzucając się na łeb stwora. Spojrzałam w jego oczy. Czerwień. Krwawa czerwień. Jedyne co było w nich widać. Kiedy się w nie wpatrywałam stwór patrzył w moje oczy. Wiedziałam że chce mnie omamić. Dałam się zachipnotyzować. Zrobiłam to specjalnie. W ten sposób nieznajoma mogła zabić węża. Usłyszałam świst. Nagle te czerwone oczy zbledeły. Stwór zdechł. Odwróciłam się w stronę dziewczyny i zaatakowałam. Wiele osób pomyśli że powinnam najpierw porozmawiać. Jednak obawiałam się jej. Skoro potrafiła przyzwać lwa to mogła pewnie przyzwać inne stworzenia (pająki). Uderzyłam. Dziewczyna uniosła laskę broniąc się. Kiedy mój sztylet zbliżył się do laski coś się stało. W rozbłysku światła zostałam odepchnięta w tył. Pamiętam tylko bolesny upadek i czyjś krzyk. ''- Annabeth! - krzyknął Percy'' Percy Kiedy zobaczyłem Annabeth leżącą na ziemi byłem przerażony. Znałem potęgę Egipcjan i ich magii. Ann próbowała zaatakować coś czego nie znała. Nie znała z mojej winy. Nigdy nie powiedziałem jej o moim spotkaniu z magiem domu życia. - Annabeth. Nie rób mi tego. Proszę. Ann. - błagałem. -Co się stało?- spytał chyba setny raz Carter. -Nie wiem. Nic z tego nie rozumiem. To tak jakby ten potwór po śmierci coś zrobił. Jakby jego dusza rozkazywała co mam robić. - odpowiedziała Ziya. Kiedy razem z Carterem przybiegliśmy na miejsce walki stwór był już pokonany, ale teraz dziewczyny szykowały się do walki. Annabeth biegła ze sztyletem na Ziye a ta próbowała się bronić laską. Nagle coś rozbłysło. Chwilę później Ann leciała bardzo szybko w stronę ziemi. Ziya natomiast spojrzała w naszą stronę. Jej oczy były czerwone. Krwawo czerwone. Dziewczyna rzuciła się w stronę Annabeth. Carter był jednak szybszy.Wyjął swoje insygnia faraona i krzyknął coś po staroegipsku. Powiedział jakąś formułkę na odpędzanie martwych dusz. Ja stałem i tylko patrzyłem jak wszystko dzieje się samo. Spojrzałem w stronę Annabeth. Błyskawicznie znalazłem się przy niej. -Jeszcze żyje - powiedziałem. Głos mi drżał. Bałem się że Ann tego nie przeżyje. Świat nie mógł jej stracić. Obóz nie mógł jej stracić. Ja nie mogłem jej stracić -Na Anubisa! Proszę! Ona nie może umrzeć! -Ziya. Spokojnie. Annabeth jest silna. Widziałaś jej aurę. W Duat wygląda jak bogini. - powiedział Carter uspokajająco. -Nie możemy tu zostać- stwierdziłem- Car.. - Nie wymawiaj mojego imienia. Zaklęcie jeszcze może się przydać.- przerwał mi Carter - No dobra. To jak mam się do ciebie zwracać. -Mów mi po nazwisku.- odparł -Dobra Kane, ale i tak musimy stąd iść.- powiedziałem biorąc Annabeth na ręce. -To nie jest dobre miejsce.- powiedziała Ziya- Idziemy.-dodała ruszając w stronę wyjścia. Ludzie nie zwracali na nas uwagi. Nie wiem co widzieli śmiertelnicy, ale na pewno nie to co było prawdą. Jedynie jakaś mała dziewczynka pokazała nas palcem, ale dorośli patrzyli na nią jak na głupiego. Biedne dziecko. Będzie miała ciężkie życie. Ci co widzą przez mgłę je mają. Tylko jedno mnie zdziwiło. Dlaczego mgła ukrywała Annabeth? -Dokąd teraz? - spytał Carter -W prawo na parking, a potem czekamy na przyjaciela.- miałem nadzieję, że Leo nie zapomni po nas przyjechać.- I na Manhattan. -Na Manhattan? Carter. Amos powtarzał przecież kilka razy: Magowie NIE powinni tam przebywać!- powiedziała Ziya. -Nic dziwnego. Skoro bogowie rozdzielili greckich i rzymskich herosów. To tym bardziej starają się rozdielić półbogów i magów.- powiedziałem. -Jakich półbogów?- spytała Ziya. Kiedy Kane tłumaczył swojej dziewczynie prawdę o herosach i ich herosowym życiu zdążyliśmy dojść na parking. -W takim razie czyim jesteś synem Percy? - spytała na koniec panna Rashid. -Posejdona, a Annabeth Ateny.- odparłem speszony. Byłem pewien, że Ann wyzdrowieje. Jadnak Leo mógł się spóżnić, a my nie mieliśmy dużo czasu. -Mroczny?- zdziwiłem się słysząc znajome rżenie. -''Siemasz Szefie!''- zarżał mój pegaz Mroczny. -Nie mów do mnie szefie- powiedziałem to chyba już setny raz. -''Nie ma sprawy Szefie! Przysłał nas facet od ognia.'' -Was?- spytałem. -Percy z kim rozmawiasz?- spytał Carter zdziwiony. -Mroczny ląduj na ziemię.- powiedziałem, a chwilę później na parkingu wylądowały cztery pegazy. Wśród nich Mroczny i Szarlotka.- Z nimi rozmawiam.- odpowiedziałem na pytanie Cartera, kładąc Ann na Szarlotce.- Tylko ostrożnie.-powiedziałem do klaczy, a ona zarżała na potwierdzenie. - Rozmawiasz z koniem, który ma skrzydła? -''Politycznie, poprawnie pegazem - wtrącił Mroczny. Roześmiałem się. -O co chodzi?- spytała Ziya -Mroczny protestuje. Politycznie, poprawnie jest pegazem.- odparłem -''Politycznie, poprawnie? 'Annabeth' Niewiele pamiętam tylko głosy. Najpierw Percego, który o coś błagał. Potem inne głosy. To była moja matka i ktoś inny. Jakiś mężczyzna albo bóg. -Oni muszą się dowiedzieć. - mówił ten ktoś. -I tak faraon i syn Posejdona już o wszystkim wiedzą. Moja córka też się dowie. A wybranka Ra wie. Jednak inni nie muszą wiedzieć. - stwierdziła moja matka. -Dobrze. Jeśli tak uważasz Ateno. -Grecy i rzymianie współpracują. Oni też mogą, ale nie teraz. Jeszcze nie. - powiedziała i zniknęła. O co chodziło nie mam pojęcia. -Annabeth Chase córko Ateny - usłyszałam - Nie dziw mi się. Uważam, że Dom Życia powinien zostać odkryty. Proszę, zapamiętaj moje słowa. Kiedy spotkasz jedną z tych osób: Carter Kane - faraon, najpotężniejszy żyjący mag egiptu bądź jego siostrę Sadie - niegdyś oko Izydy, trzecią z najpotężniejszych żyjących magów. Opowiedz im o tym spotkaniu. I o moim prawdziwym imieniu - Thot, '''Księga Wiedzy'. Zapamiętaj.'' Chwilę później Thot zniknął z moich myśli, a ja wiedziałam, że muszę wracać. Wracać do Percego.Obudziłam się. Dobrze znałam to miejsce. Byłam w domu. -Percy!- zawołałam cicho. Słyszałam kogoś w kuchni. Mieszkanie choć małe zostało zaprojektowane tak, aby zawsze słychać było intruza. -Poczekajcie chwilę. - usłyszałam głos mojego chłopaka, a potem jego kroki. Usiadłam na fotelu, który stał obok i czekałam na Percego. Aż w końcu go zobaczyłam. -Percy! - powiedziałam przytulając mojego glonomużczka. -Ja...- zaczął i nie dokończył. Pocałowałam go. Nic się już nie liczyło, tylko my dwoje. -Czyli jesteście magami Domu Życia, a egipscy bogowie też istnieją.- powiedziałam próbując zrozumieć. -W pewnym sensie masz rację.- powiedziała Ziya - Carter jest też faraonem. -Carter Kane - faraon, najpotężniejszy żyjący mag egiptu? -Tak. - powiedział Carter. - Skąd wiesz? -Od Thota. Od Księgi Wiedzy.- odparłam. -Annabeth czy rozumiesz co oznacza "Księga Wiedzy".- spytała Ziya. -Prawdziwe imię...- szepną Percy -Ale skąd znasz imię boga wiedzy? -To długa historia.- powiedziałam. -Sny...- dodał Percy. Zrelacjonowałam im rozmowę Thota z moją matką. -Niewielu bogów zdradza swoje prawdziwe imię. Annabeth dzięki niemu masz władzę nad bogiem mądrości. -Rozumiem. Tylko czemu ja? - spytałam. -Na przyszłość- powiedział Percy - Z tamtej rozmowy wynika, że Thot chce żeby magowie i półbogowie się spotkali. Nie mamy pojęcia co się wtedy stanie. Może wybuchnąć wojna, a nawet jeśli nie to i tak nie wszyscy będą zachwyceni. Jednak jeśli Egipcjanie będą wiedzieli, że ich bóg mądrości powierzył swe prawdziwe imię greckiej półbogini... -To zabezpieczenie.- dodał Carter -Macie rację dla nas Thot jest jednym z najważniejszych bogów. On ofiarował nam naukę, magię... Prawie wrzystko co znamy i potrafimy. - stwierdziła Ziya. -Mam przeczucie, że kiedyś spotkamy się większą grupą i w innych okolicznościach. Mam nadzieję, że jedno imię zapobiegnie wojnie. Jedno imię: ''Księga Wiedzy'' C.D.N. (kiedyś) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach